


When the Stars Crafted You

by BigGhost



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost
Summary: Riku's mother had told him the story of how the stars made their islands and their people.  And when they made Sora, they crafted him with kindness and painted him in the sun.





	When the Stars Crafted You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Floral-Foxes (stilalalinski)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilalalinski/gifts).



Riku’s mother had always said that the stars made their islands; she said that the stars, with a loving and gentle hand, crafted each and every person.  When they were complete, the stars plucked a little sprinkle of their dust, to put a piece of themselves inside a human heart.

Riku had grown up believing that story.  When the stars crafted his mother, they stitched her to be stronger than diamond.  She was strong like the tide, and as beautiful as the moon. She was a sharp woman with features that cut like glass, but her gaze was soft when she told Riku his bedtime stories.

When the stars crafted Kairi, they used only the finest sea glass.  A pretty thing, with hair red as rage and a voice sweet as song. She stood with her shoulders squared and her back straight in the face of danger, even while her lip quivered.  She was brave even when she didn’t want to be, and she put Sora and Riku before anything else.

“I like that story,” Sora said as he shifted in his spot.  He lay opposite of Riku so that their heads rested beside each other, sprawled out over the blankets they’d brought to lay out on the sand.  Riku had told Sora his mother’s star story many times since they were children, and every time, Sora responded the same way. It wasn’t his mother’s story per se, it was an island folk tale; but if you asked Riku, his mom told it the best.

(If you asked Sora,  _ Riku  _ told it the best.)

It was nice, being able to lay on the beach again and gaze at the stars as they twinkled lazily.  The soft hush of water rolling and slinking over the sand brought a sort of calm that Riku never noticed before.  Staring at the net of stars tucked neatly into the inky blackness of the sky had been how Riku and Sora first began plotting their adventure on the raft.  And before that, they’d draw pictures in the sky and tell each other stories. Riku’s always had knights and dragons. Sora’s always had magic and princes.

After they’d left Destiny Islands the first time, the time between breaths was taken to strengthen their resolve, find a new world to fix, and meeting people who needed saving.  Over time, those moments of peace became shorter and shorter, and the drone of their mission blurred together.

“Riku.”

Riku opened his eyes, and kept himself from jumping at the sight of Sora leaning directly above him, his spiky hair leaning down to tickle Riku’s cheeks.  Riku observed the soft roundness of Sora’s eyes, and how his lips curled into a smile when Riku opened his eyes at him.

“Do you think the stars make us like we make thalassa charms?”

Riku couldn’t help but laugh at that thought: of stars crudely stitching together little people like they did with their shell charms, then drawing a childish face on it with a big smile.  “Maybe for  _ you _ , they did,” Riku laughed.

Sora swatted his shoulder with a, “Hey!” to which Riku only laughed more.  “I meant like…” Sora began as he rolled onto his back again to stare up at the night sky.  “Do you think… they find each piece to make a person? Go through all those shells until they find the right one.”

It took Riku a moment to consider that.  Thalassa shell charms were not easy to make, but it was a treasured tradition on their island, and a lot of care went into making them.  He wondered if their tradition made the charms look like stars on purpose. Maybe the first thalassa charm was made by a star. One of the stars in the sky twinkled brightly before slowly dimming back into a little white dot, followed by another, then another.  Riku pretended that that was their way of saying yes.

When the stars made Sora… 

They took their time.  They stitched Sora together with kindness.  They painted him in the sun with joyful strokes.  They kissed both cheeks and both shoulders, and dotted him with freckles and spots to sign their work.  The light they gave him was so bright and blinding. It’d guided Riku through the thick, tangible darkness he’d been consumed by.

Riku believed, that what the stars crafted Sora, they’d known of the little threads of fate that would attach to his heart, and the people that would need him.

“Riku?”

“Yeah… I think they do,” Riku said softly.  He felt Sora press his forehead into his hair from where he lay with his head beside him.

“I think so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it :') im sorry it's late <3


End file.
